clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
DK Palace/Library/Mario and Luigi
Before you start reading this, this story is NOT ABOUT THE MARIO AND LUIGI OF THE SUPER MARIO SERIES MADE BY NINTENDO. Story is original by me. Idea originated from Nintendo. Character names are from/based on Nintendo's characters. All characters are made by me. So, let's get started, shall we? Story This is a story about two Italian boys, Mario (played by DK) and Luigi (played by GGD), and the princess of Italy, Princess Pasta (played by Hat Pop), was kidnapped by King Bowzar (played by CPM) of England. Mario and Luigi, despite young age, go out to rescue the princess of Italy. Characters Note: Users from the CPSW that aren't featured as main characters might have some kind of cameo. *Mario: Played by DK - The main character of the story. He is the red clad penguin of the duo. *Luigi: Played by GGD - The other main character of the story. He is the green clad penguin of the duo and Mario's younger brother. *Princess Pasta: Played by Hat Pop - The princess of Italy who gets kidnapped by King Bowzar. *King Bowzar: Played by CPM - The king of England who kidnaps Princess Pasta. *Mama Mia: Played by Akbaboy - The mother of Mario and Luigi. Papa is never seen. *Daisy: Played by Hat Pop - Mario and Luigi's babysitter. She works for Mama Mia. *The Cheesy Map Guy: Played by Ben - A guy who sells maps that go to nowhere. *The Awesome Map Guy: Played by Kur - The Cheesy Map Guy's brother who sells maps that actually go somewhere. *Fawful: Played by Fawful (from CPSW) - He's Fawful! Everyone knows him, duh! *Shadow Mario: Played by a DK Robot - Mario's doppelganger who annoys him. He doesn't bother Luigi though. *Mr. L: Played by a GGD Robot - Luigi's doppelganger who annoys him. He doesn't bother Mario though. *Gary the Gadget Guy: Played by Himself - The narrator of the story. File:MLALSmario.png|Mario File:MLALSluigi.png|Luigi File:MLALSpasta.png|Princess Pasta File:MLALSbowzar.png|King Bowzar File:MLALSmama.png|Mama Mia File:MLALSdaisy.png|Daisy Prologue: Mario and Luigi's Story The story opens with Gary the Gadget Guy in the EPF Command Room. He walks over to his shelf of books. Gary the Gadget Guy: Hmmmmm, which book should I read? Ahhh, how about this one. Mario and Luigi: A Life Story. I've always enjoyed it! Gary opens the book and starts to read it. Gary: A long time ago, in the land of Italy... The camera starts panning out from Club Penguin and goes over the ocean and reaches Italy, eventually zooming into Mario and Luigi's house. Mama Mia is seen cleaning up from dinner. Mama Mia: So busy... Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were in they're room watching TV. Mario: I want to watch Looney Tunes! Luigi: No-a! Let's-a watch Tom and Jewwy! Mario: Nooooo! Not Tom and-a Jewwy! Luigi: But-a there's a mawaton for ticks howr on Cartown Netwook! Mario: NOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOooOOOooOOOooOoOoOooOoOOOo! Luigi: I'm-a turn on EV. Mario: Wait! Let's-a watch Looney Tom and Tunes Jewwy! Luigi: No tanks. Jwust Tom and Jewwy pwease. Mario: NOOOOOOO! (faints) Luigi: Hey dere's a comowshall on! TV Announcer: Hey everyone buy the new game called Super Donkey Bros! Only for NES. Luigi: Awww, Soupy Dwonky Bwos sounds boring. Let's get to the cartoons! Mario sneaked out of the room into the Living Room. Chapter 1: The Babysitter Mario: Mama, what's going-a on? Mama Mia: I have to go to the store. The babysitter will stay here with you. Mario chuckled and went back into the room. Mario: Hehehehe, Luigi, the babysitter's-a coming!! Luigi: OH NO! QUICK! HIDE THE WEMOTE! Hey, what's gwoing on? TV Announcer: And this is Channel 2 News. Today, the princess of Italy, Princess Pasta, was kidnapped. Mario and Luigi: *gasp* TV Announcer: Witnesses say the evil king of England, King Bowzar kidnapped her. Mario: We have to swave her! Mario and Luigi leave the house, carelessly leaving the TV on. Eventually Daisy arrives. Daisy: Boys, I'm here. Daisy walks around, and, hearing the TV, suspects the brothers are in they're room. But they are nowhere to be found. Daisy: BOYS... Ugh, they are such troublemakers. Chapter 2: Where is Pasta? Gary the Gadget Guy: Wait a minute... So, Mario and Luigi are looking for Princess Pasta, Daisy is looking for Mario and Luigi, and I suspect Mama Mia will be looking for Daisy so... Mario: Hey woo! Quiet down over there! Luigi: Yeah! We no like be disturbed! Gary the Gadget Guy: OK... Sorry... (whispering) That was freaky... Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are running down through the downtown streets of you-obviously-know-where-because-we've-been-here-since-the-start-of-the-story and look for maps. Luigi: Hey wook! A mwap guy! Luigi runs towards the map guy and Mario quickly follows. The Cheesy Map Guy: Hello there youngsters! I am the Awesome Map Guy! People come from everywhere to get my maps! Mario: Then why does woo sign sway Cheesy Mwap Guy? The Cheesy Map Guy: That was a sign error. Anyways, do you need a map? Luigi: Wes! To King Bowzar's Castle in Engwand pwease! The Cheesy Map Guy: That will be 463,315,000 dollars and 99 cents! Mario: But... We dwon't wave money! The Cheesy Map Guy: NO MONEY!?!? NO MONEY, NO MAP! Luigi: Hey, I got an idea. Mario and Luigi sneak to the other side and steal a map without paying and the Cheesy Map Guy doesn't notice. Chapter 3: Daisy Gives Chase Daisy, who finally made it to where Mario and Luigi just were, asks the Cheesy Map Guy something. Daisy: Excuse me sir but... The Cheesy Map Guy: Would you like a map? Daisy: Well, I was hoping you could help me out... The Cheesy Map Guy: What's the problem miss? (maps fall down) Daisy: Have you seen two small boys, uhhh, the older one wears red and the younger one wears green? The Cheesy Map Guy: Ahhh, yes. They wanted a map to King Bowzar's Castle but they wouldn't pay. Daisy: I need a map to there. Can you get me one? The Cheesy Map Guy: That will be 463,315,000 dollars and 99 cents! (more maps fall down) Daisy: That's a little over priced for a map... The Cheesy Map Guy: Well, you don't pay, you don't get it! (throws maps at Daisy) Daisy: Ow! Well... How rude! Chapter 4: Return of Mama Mia Mama Mia returns home. Mama Mia: Boys! Daisy! I'm home! Mama Mia goes everywhere in the house and there is no trace of the boys or Daisy. Mama Mia: I'll go find them! Mama Mia leaves and goes to find Daisy, who is trying to find Mario and Luigi, who are trying to find Princess Pasta... What, is the Cheesy Map Guy going to start chasing Mario and Luigi because he found out that they stole a map? The Cheesy Map Guy: Wait... THOSE BOYS STOLE A MAP! I'll get you! The Cheesy Map Guy gives chase to the boys, but is clueless of where they went, due to the fact he doesn't know which map they took. Meanwhile, down a sewer... Luigi: Ummm, I think we took a wrong turn. Mario: Not to mwention it's gwoss! Luigi: Wooswess mwap! Luigi throws the map into the icky sewer water, and the brothers manage to get out of the sewer, when Luigi spots Daisy. Luigi: Mario! We have to run! Daisy is looking for us! The brothers run through an ally, although they are unaware where they are going at all. Meanwhile, Daisy falls over, out of breath. Daisy: I....can't.......ohhhh.... Mama Mia ends up catching up with Daisy. Mama Mia: Daisy?! What are you doing?! Daisy: The....boys......I.....got.....there.....and....they.....were.....gone...... Mama Mia: Uh oh... Daisy and Mama Mia, who have now found each other, give chase to the boys, and the Cheesy Map Guy who is a little behind them runs into a building for no reason. Chapter 5: Chaos in the Alley Luigi: Wawwy wats! Mario: No! Not a wally wat! AHHH! An alley cat then proceeds to attack Mario for no reason. Mario: Owww! Luigi then spots Daisy and warns Mario. Luigi: Oh nwo! It's Dwaisy! WUN! Mario and Luigi run and find a pipe. Mario: Why is dere a pwipe in the middle of the tweet? Mario and Luigi proceed to hope in the pipe and at the other end of the pipe they meet... Fawful! Fawful: I HAVE CHORTLES! Mario: Nah we not scared of boowittos. Fawful: I HAVE FURY!!!!!! Luigi: Wun it's Fawful! Fawful: Actually, I'm not Fawful. (takes off mask) Colonel Sanders: I'm Colonel Sanders! Luigi: ...I don't beweeve woo. Colonel Sanders: Actually, I'm not Colonel Sanders. I'm Fawful in a Colonel Sanders costume! Mario: Somehow, I know tis coming. Fawful: I HAVE FURY AND CHORTLES AND FURY AND CHORTLES AND FURY AND CHORTLES!!!!! Mario: ... Princess Pasta's Intermission #1 Every five chapters there will be an intermission with Princess Pasta. So deal with it! Pasta: Ohhh... I wish someone could save me... Bowzar: Gwahahahaaha! Nobody will ever save you! Goodnight! (throws a crudely stitched blanket on Pasta) Pasta: Oww... How rude! I am a princess, after all. Chapter 6: The Cheesy Map Guy's Revenge!! Daisy and Mama Mia, who totally went past the alley and are on they're way around in a loop back to Mario and Luigi's house. Meanwhile, The Cheesy Map Guy finally catches up with the brothers (although it took him like 2 chapters to do so) and the brothers run for their lives. Mario: It's the mwap guy! Suddenly, Luigi randomly jumps into some water and sinks to the bottom. Mario: Oh no, he cwan't sweem! Mario quickly jumps in, and just in the nick of time as The Cheesy Map Guy (From now on we'll call him Map Guy because you know his name by now) dashes past them. Then he sees Luigi going into a tunnel. Mario quickly follows. They keep walking until the water subsides. Mario: Woah, freaky. Luigi: Wh-wh-where are we? Mario: Luigi! Look! Luigi: By worder of the Teesy Awsawm Map Gwuy, nobody goes two here. Mario: Oh no! It's that Mwap Guy! Map Guy shows up and suddenly, the walls go down. Map Guy: Now I'll get you! Bwahahahaha! Just as it looks like Luigi is about to be finished off, Mario pounces the Map Guy and he gets knocked over. Map Guy: Ouch! Mario and Luigi pull the walls up when Mama Mia and Daisy (who followed the brothers' tracks) show up and tackle the Map Guy. Chapter 7: Reunited Mama Mia finds a hammer and pounds Map Guy into the ground. Daisy sits on him just in case. Mama Mia: Boys! Where have you been!? Luigi: We want to wave Pwasta! Daisy: Ohhhhh.... MAMA MIA and DAISY have joined the party! Mario: Come on, wet's go to Bowzar Tastle! So Mario, Luigi, Mama Mia and Daisy headed off to Bowzar Castle. On the way there however... Awesome Map Guy: Hello! I am the Cheesy Map Guy! Would you like a map? Mario: Then why does woo sign say Teesy Map Duy? Awesome Map Guy: That was a typing error. Mario, Luigi, Mama Mia and Daisy: ... Awesome Map Guy: What? They walk off and leave The Awesome Map Guy with a bewildered look on his face. Chapter 8: Follow the Brown Brick Road... Meanwhile, back in the alley where Chapter 6 and 7 were, Map Guy pops up and runs after the brothers who are way ahead... Meanwhile with them... Mario: Look! A bwown bwick woad! Luigi: Follow the bwown bwick woad... Follow the bwown bwick woad... Gary The Gadget Guy: Do I see a Wizard of Oz reference? Mario: Woo dere! Be quiet! Gary The Gadget Guy: (whispering) Too freaky... Mario, Luigi, Mama Mia and Daisy run down the brown brick road, which turns out to be a bunch of goombas! Luigi: WOOOOMBAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone runs for their lives and Daisy is taken away to somewhere. Mario, Luigi and Mama Mia fall off into the water, and England is a few inches away. Chapter 9: To Bowzar Castle! Everyone swims and reaches England. Suddenly there are three blue flashes of light. The first one clears to reveal... The goombas! Goomba 1: We'll take you down! Goomba 2: With help from our friends! The second one clears to reveal Map Guy! Map Guy: You will pay for stealing a map without paying!! Oh yeah, literally too! And the third one clears to reveal Fawful! Fawful: The group trying to reach Castleness of Bowzar will Fawfulness to fall! Mama Mia: I don't understand a word you just said. Fawful: I saidness that youness will be beatness up by Fawfulness! Luigi: (sarcastically) Dat makes pwerfect sense. Fawful: I doness not understandness you eitherness! Mario strikes a karate pose and they all run away. Mario: Hehe! Works every twime! Chapter 10: To Bowzar Castle for Real Everyone runs and then see a billboard that says "And now a quick word from our sponsor" TV Announcer: Buy this cereal! It's good! Mario: Hey, this billboard is blocking the path! TV Announcer: And it won't go away until all the ads are done! Buy this toothpaste! It's effective! Luigi: Oh broder. Mario: Wes? Luigi: Not woo! TA: Buy these diapers! They work great! Mama Mia: That is just gross! TA: Buy this water! It is thirst quenching! Years, years, years and years later... TA: OK, I'm done. Thank you for watching! Mario and Luigi are standing there with beards, and Mama Mia is dead. Suddenly a TV pops up, which Channel 2 News on. It's the same announcer from the beginning of the story, however he has a beard, mustache, no hair, two canes, and looks like he is going to die every 5 seconds. TV Announcer: This is Channel *cough* 2 News, and *gag* we just *chokes up phlegm* received word that *wheeze* Princess Pasta died. *gag* Mario gets a giant time machine and everything goes back to the ACTUAL EVENTS of the story. Everyone runs and then see a billboard that says "And now a quick word from our sponsor" TA: Buy this cereal! It's good! Mario: Hey, this billboard is blocking the path! TA: And it won't go away until all the ads are done! Buy this toothpaste! It's effective! Luigi: Oh broder. Mario: Wes? Luigi: Not woo! TA: Buy these diapers! They work great! Mama Mia: That is just gross! TA: Buy this water! It is thirst quenching! Mario: Me not going thwough dis! Mario strikes his famous karate pose and the TV guy gets terrified and the billboard explodes. Princess Pasta's Intermission #2 Pasta: I wish someone could save me... Princess Pasta gets a giant pencil and writes "SOS" in the sky. It turns into cloud and fades away. Pasta: Ugh... Chapter 11: To Bowzar Castle for REAL REAL Coming soon! Category:Stories